Lost Memories
by timelucked
Summary: "'Do you trust me' he mouthed silently. I placed my hand warily in his and noted the young pull of my flesh. I was me again, from my days of adventuring. He smiled, eyes lighting joyously to match my own.He guided me then… and this time… I followed."


**Lost Memories (at Laogai)**

* * *

><p>I remember a man – no. a courageous man who battled with the innocence of a boy. A lonely boy who found love in Freedom. Who found comfort and a home in Justice's righteous bounty. The battle called out to that man within that boy. And he called to her. From the fist time she ever saw him, she could always remember it – that feeling. It never left, not even to this day.<p>

I am an old woman now, living by a calm creek in the auburn hue of ancient woods, but as I stare up into the treetops, I can see him dashing through them with that same wild laugh and mischievous gleam upon his handsome face. Ah yes. Back in the day, where I traveled in the company of the Avatar, future master of all elements; and Sokka, my older and injury-prone brother. Not to forget the two loveable creatures who were essential to our day-to-day struggles - Momo, the flying lemur and Appa, the snuggly wind buffalo. No, he was an air bison – yes that was it.

Oh, on that fateful day where we allowed Sokka to lead us right into an enemy Fire Nation camp by his '_instincts_' It was there where my group first merged with the Freedom Fighters – a rogue group of renegade children whose broken hearts held the hope of thousands, and the efforts of liberation fresh on their skin. It shone bright in their eyes. But locked in the clutches of the Fire Fiends, we felt trapped, cornered, and surrounded. It was terrible. Aang had sucked in a mighty breath, delivering a gust to tear through their ranks, but more quickly closed in. but then from the boundless ends of tall Redwoods, a young man propelled himself down. He deftly knocked elite troops of their armored feet, with the help of his six-man squad, and soon the enemy was taken care off- the able-bodied running back into the woodwork like the termites they were.

I can still recall the smug smile and seductive play in his eye as he rolled up fluidly before me, a simple 'Hey' that was heated with all the fire they both despised. But with _Jet_, it was hard not to revere. He took us up to his treetop home in the skies, clutching my young body close to him as we slowly made our way up with elevating rope-pulley system he had created. Colors shifted in hues so light, I felt my vision slipping. Felt the world slipping, but Jet's pitch eyes of mystery brought me back. His arms made me feel safe. I clung to his waist, nestled y head in his solid gut, muscles relaxing for my comfort. We were there. Aang was swinging on ropes with other members, young boys mainly comprising this unit. Sokka was stuck, jammed in a cluster of branches. It made the two of us laugh, bursting out into a giggling fit as we stepped easily and gracefully onto the platform.

Jet gave me a tour of the large barricade and the rest of the time was spent in his quarters. It had been there where I had had my first kiss. He had cupped my face tenderly, eyes as fierce and purposeful as I'd ever seen anyone's face look. He whispered my name, foreign on his lips but welcome, then the deed had been done. He smiled at me, satisfied, and crawled over closer to me. He pushed me back, and I remember letting him. It had been so nice. This gorgeous vigilante wanted me – me! But he was probably just lonely and needed to quench the rising urges within himself. I knew that. Not to mention I couldn't have possibly stayed with him. Sure, they too had been fighting against the way, but I knew even then, my place was with the Avatar. I excused myself and he had let me, arm falling by his side, dejected and downcast.

The time with Jet and his Freedom Fighters had been great. I remember the moments he would come back from scouting. We made special knocks for each other, to go with our little world we had cocooned ourselves in. I still have the tune of it memorized. One clear knock, three sharp raps, two more staccato fist poundings, and a last resounding punch. He would block the door, resting his forearm on either side of the frame. Every time, he would stick his hand in and say the same line.

"Do you trust me?" he would smirk. He look in his eye – how could I not? I wanted to fall and run to his arms each time. I was smitten. I couldn't help it, couldn't fight myself. Strolling through the forested paths his boys –his men – had carved. Hand-in-hand in the early dawn and dusk of day, it was the best time. Oh, the stories he would tell, and I would never tire of the battles and pioneering.

Life was great… and then he betrayed us.

He betrayed my trust, my loyalty – to him and even my own family. My morals had been compromised, my reasons misjudged. He had tried to obliterate dozens – if not hundreds! – Of innocents to take the lives of a few Fire Nation. Sokka had tried to warn me, I remember the pleading in his eyes, the determination to prove it to me…but I let a stupid infatuation get the better of me. Let a loose bond overpower the strongest one of kinship. And in the end, I had lost what I valued most. The last true family member I had. In rage, I remember I lashed out viciously and with the help of Aang, we grappled through the trees. This monster had made us help with his plans. As my final move, I washed him with a tidal wave of bending, then hardened it into ice, encasing him in the coldness that he had turned my heart into. I knew my choice had saved him and denied him what he strove for – freedom. He was trapped in a wall of the effects his betrayal caused. _His_ betrayal.

It had turned out that Sokka _had _made it and pulled through in saving the people, Fire Nation soldiers included. The rebuilding of their village was made without us. We had other places to be. Places where I would forget all the destruction that man had wrought.

Many days had past. Days turned into months, then seasons. Jet became a distant dream. Other nightmares unfolded, such as the Ba Sing Se conspiracy. The Dai Li were the unquestionable heads. They're subtle tyranny ruled Ba Sing Se. along with them…an old friend reared his infuriating head. After my attacking him, again, Aang managed to calm me with an affirming reason. He helped us in our search for Appa, who had been captured by Sand Skirters on our way to look for Wan Shi Tong's library. We found clues we never would have without him.

But it was a trap.

I knew back then it was too good to be true, but I let myself – my heart – fall back into believing him. I ran towards him, hand extended, eyes fierce with hurt. But our little one, Toph, stopped me. She said he wasn't lying. She could tell because the pulsating beats of his heart didn't change its beat. They remained the same, continuous strain. I was skeptical and Jet became fearful. He had lost track of what went on the past few days of his. He just knew he was in Ba Sing Se and that he started over. That this was the safest and nicest place to live. There was no war. When we told him otherwise he started to throw a fit, with flailing limbs and objecting shouts.

What had happened to him?

With the help of his friends, all that remained of his merry fellows – oh what were their names? Smeller Bee and LongShot, we sorted out the cause. The Dai Li had brainwashed him. He hadn't even known he was leading us all into a cover-up. He had been so sincere in helping us. He really did still care! Oh happy day! but we still had yet to find Appa. Aang was frantic, at a loss as to what to do anymore. But we were going to get Appa back. And Jet was going to take us to him. We hypnotized him, then. Forced repressed memories out of his brain. It was a painful process and it hurt me to see him relive all the traumatic times of his past, but we had gotten the information we needed.

We snuck into the underground headquarters of the Dai Li at Lake Laogai. Jet showed us the way, but split off with Aang to cover more ground, since from that spot he had no idea where else to go. I remember racing through the stone and earth corridors to get to the other two once we had exhausted all rooms to no avail. I can still envision the look of frenzied panic that sat on Aang's face as Jet lay limp ten feet from a diagonal pillar of steely, caked-in stone. He coughed shakily.

I can still hear my screams echoing his name across every wall. I stumbled to his side with Smeller Bee and LongShot right behind, Sokka staring in blank horror. I pushed Aang's shaking body out of the way. Tears had been streaming from my eyes, but I ignored them and got water from my walrus-goatskin ready. There was no blood, none that I could visibly see. But I persevered and kept trying to heal, the thick liquid forming a slithering arc above his chest and torso. I was mumbling something over and over and realized that it was, "Stay with me." He coughed wheezily and grabbed my hand for me to stop. Water splashed onto his uninjured-seeming chest. I could tell his ribs were crushed, and that each word looked excruciating.

"Go." He said over and over in a barely sustained mantra.

I dived into him and felt him stiffen from shock at the abruptness of my actions and the shooting pain from his internal wounds. I muffled my sobs but let my tears wet his neck. I could feel his eyes widen as I cried out into his ears. He tensed…but relaxed instantly and petted my hair.

To this day I can still hear him, hear that whisper.

"I love you too, Katara."

I stared at him, rising above him. His gaze trained up at me sadly, and I knew I had to leave him.

"Go. H's our leader; we can take care of him." Smeller Bee's voice was hoarse as if she too were close to breaking.

I looked back down at Jet with wide eyes as if for permission. He sputtered behind his spreading smile, blood spatter on his clenched and trembling fist.

"Katara… go. I'll be fine." He grinned, brow puckering in pain despite the forced cheer in his eye and strained corners of his mouth.

Shakily, I had stood up and stalked off, without so much as a glance back. I don't know how I managed to do it. I know my legs felt like lead. I was surprised I could even move. I guess self-preservation kicked in and I just survived from that point on. But I never looked back. Not even when I could hear his breathing become a quivering sigh. We all rode Appa away then, somber hearts down past our stomachs.

Toph's voice sounded so young that day. "He's lying…"

I gritted my teeth. No, no, he _will_ be fine. He had to be…

I knew he wasn't, deep in my bones. I even knew the moment he passed. It was like a connection was severed. Someone had taken a knife in me and sliced through that line that bonded me to him forever.

I'm old now, stooped with time and hardships, memories and laughter. I've moved on and lived my life. I've had children and grandbabies galore. But never will I forget my suave and righteous love – that first love I shared that was so pure and yet so full of heartbreak and turmoil.

I sometimes see him, swinging from the trees around me on his curved blades, calling back to the friends that are no more and had passed long after he did. He would shout from time-to-time, this apparition of mine. He would see me and give a wink before disappearing back to his wooded home of wonder. I think in death, he truly found his freedom. I closed my eyes, the pain of him long gone, and just reveled in my many memories.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but knew not whose it could be. The Avatar, my last companion and husband had passed long ago. I felt the ghost of lips and knew my vision was real, from the Spirit World. I opened my seeing eyes on the inside of my mind and saw Jet standing before me, hand extended, with his same seductive smirk.

"_Do you trust me?"_ he mouthed silently.

I placed my hand warily in his and noted the young pull of my flesh. I was me again, from my days of adventuring. He smiled, eyes lighting joyously to match my own.

He guided me then… and this time… I followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Into the spirit world, that is. Just to clarify for those who didn't get that last part.

Alright, before I get any flamers, not that I'm sure any of you will read this, but, You have to _really_ know the Avatar world to actually understand and like this story. I made it vague on purpose due to her memory. She's like… way old in this story. Like… late nineties, I'm going to say. So, she dies at the end and returns to the time where she and Jet were young and happy.

Heh heh heh… sucks for Aang though, don't it? :P


End file.
